A World Without Wonder Woman?
by Tigress2929
Summary: Princess... Diana... You could get killed... I know the risk and I'm willing to take it... Blood, everywhere, so red... Wondys gone... Dearest League members... - a short story from yours truly, hope you enjoy! Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A reviewer brought to my attention that it is a Kryptonite bomb, not a Kryptonian bomb. My bad. Thanks for letting me know! I appreciate it. :D**

* * *

**Hello there, this story began forming in my head and I thought that I post it and see how it goes. It's going to be short, that's for sure, like around five chapters. This one is more in the tragic area of things for the league and the world, thus the name of the title. Hopefully this first chapter gets you interested and not confused. :) If you have any question let me know, but I'm betting they will be answered throughout this short story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Batman's POV - Watchtower, 11:30 AM**

Lights begin flashing out of nowhere, bathing the walls in a dark red eerie glow. The once peaceful state of the room is abuzz with now anxious activity and shouts.

I jerk my head upwards at the blaring sound of alarms ringing throughout the room and rise from my chair abruptly, leaving my coffee forgotten at my once occupied dinning booth.

Jogging from the cafeteria, I head directly toward the monitor womb, cursing silently once I remember that they don't open automatically once security measures become tighter, due to a high level alert.

Typing in the code for entrance, I storm through the doors and come to find that Diana has already made her way here.

No doubt she flew.

"Get me eyes down there. I want to know what is going on. Now!" She demands glaring at the screens while waiting for answers to come her way.

The atmosphere is thick with apprehension as all the techies hurriedly try to complete the task she has given. Nobody would dare go against the Amazon and her orders. When she wants something done, you can be sure as well that it will be. After what happened a few years ago she had gained even more respect and authority with those who worked for the League.

I walk up beside her and glare at the top of their heads, as they scurry around like white little ants.

Video feeds begin to pop up everywhere along the screens. Allowing for us to see the level of destruction the unfortunate city under attack has obtained.

Buildings are on fire, smoke pollutes the air, cars scattered about the area are accented with scorch marks, from the extreme heat, and people everywhere are fleeing in obvious panic.

Both of our eyes lock unto the top right corner of the screen as a metallic figure begins to walk down the road, with a familiar person trailing behind him, eyes blazing red and unleashing it's manipulated fury on the city.

"Luthor." The name forces its way through my mouth and out into the open for all ears to hear.

All noise stops and everyone stills as all eyes focus on him. I can feel Diana tense beside me at the mere mention of his name.

"At least we now know what he's been up to these past years." She replies tightly, eyes narrowing in frustration.

I incline my head toward her in a silent question and she nods her head before backing up in order to survey what I am about to do. I in turn step forward, and begin to bark out orders.

"I want Alpha Team 5 on the scene right now." I growl out. "Send out Team 01256 down there to clear the area of any pedestrians. I also want Black Canary and Green Arrow out there for extra back-up."

Voices echo about the room as orders are relayed and missions given. My eyes are glued to the screens as I watch multiple glowing lights emit on the ground below, signaling the arrival of the selected teams.

* * *

**5:30 AM- The next day.**

"Sir, Team Alpha 3 has been taken down. Request for transportations to the Medic Bay is piling in, including one from the Green Lantern."

"Bring them up and send in Team Alpha 2 to replace them."

"But Sir-"

"Are you questioning an order?" I hiss out angrily - while simultaneously glaring at the man clothed in white fiercely.

He pales considerably from the natural tone of his dark tan skin, and his brown eyes widen in apparent fear.

A firm hand rests on my shoulder, and I know without looking that it is Diana.

"Bruce." She says in warning, her voice a bit terse. I don't relax, but I do manage to turn away from him before he decides to faint. We need all the help we can get right now.

Besides, I don't feel like carrying him all the way to J'onn for medical attention.

She continues to speak, her tone laced with aggravation and determination. A warrior all the way through.

"Now would be a good time for one of your plans." She says with an audible sigh.

I don't move as thousands of possibilities and strategies run through my head.

She waits patiently at my side before I decide to speak up.

"I always have a plan Diana; it's just a matter of when I have to use it. But this plan will require for someone to get in close with Luthor's "war machine" I reply, tightening my hand in a fist.

"He is not a war machine Bruce, you know better than that." She scolds me harshly.

Silence before she continues.

"I'll be the one to go down there."

"No." I argue "It has to be someone else. Flash is fast enough to do it. He'll suffice." My tone leaves no room for protest. She pauses. If it would have been anyone else, she would have most likely retorted back with an angry remark and done it anyway. Claiming that no man could tell her what to do, but I know that we have worked together long enough for her to respect my own orders.

"Fine." By the tone of her voice I can tell that she is none too happy.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to work. How much time do you need?" She asks with her arms crossed.

I stare at the screen, and watch as Luthor himself, grabs Shayera by the arm and slings her across the street and into a brick building. She winces as her wings is smashed between her and the wall leaving, a trail of blood.

"More than we have, but it will get done." I say grimly.

She lets out another sigh, and I know that for now, her anger has ebbed away only to be replaced with concern.

A light beep emits from her ear, and I watch her out of the corner of me eyes as she gracefully moves her right hand up to her ear, in order to answer whoever is on the other line of her League communicator.

Her lips purse and her forehead creases with lines etched in worry. She nods her head in agreement to something, then turns back to me.

"J'onn needs assistance in the Med Bay, hopefully when I return, you'll be finished."

She proceeds to give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

The heat from her hand burns through my suit, even after she is long gone, but I ignore it and get to work.

* * *

"Send Alpha Team Delta -"

"Bruce!" A sharp voice cuts me off from behind.

I whip myself around in time to see Diana re-entering the room. My cape swirls around my legs and black boots as I turn my full attention to her, and only her, for the time being.

She looks exhausted and angry, all the emotions mixed are into one. A few black stray hairs frame her face, since they have come lose from her tight, waist length braid. Red blood stains her gold chest armor, and the inside palms of her hands. I don't want to even think about where or who it is from.

"Enough! We have already sent five teams down there. We can't continue to send people if we know that they are only going to get hurt. Injuries are through the roof Bruce! The Med Bay is already overflowing with people. J'onn has had to place patients in the training room in order to wait, before going in for an emergency surgery."

I purse my lips in aggravation.

"Alright then, I'm going to call in some artillery." I huff out.

"No." She says firmly. Finally having come to a stop before me and clutching my forearm. I narrow my eyes at her. She explains her reasoning. "That won't do any good, it will only cause more destruction and harm to those below. We can't have that."

"The same thing will happen if we don't do anything. The bomb isn't finished yet."

"Bomb?" She questions with a puzzled expression.

"Kryptonite bomb." I clarify

She looks away with a frown, but doesn't say anything.

I continue.

"We don't have anyone else to send down there that would stand more than twenty minutes fighting with him."

I am only met by silence, and I know that she thinking. Thinking, and formulating a plan.

Finally, her silky voice floats to my ears.

"What about Flash?" She asks.

"Third degree burns. He'll heal, but not fast enough."

"Then there's no choice. I'll have to be the one to go. This needs to end now."

With that she turns away before I can protest, and prepares to head into the heat of battle.

**So watcha think? Review and I shall find out. If you've gotten this far, Thanx for taking the time to read this! :D If there are any grammar mistakes please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank mbembet, Amanda, lauriedoriew, Kipling Bunny, R, CA Alcanter, MuseofComedy, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter. I enjoyed reading them all and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

* * *

She walks away from me with shoulders drawn back and her chin held high. Even in the direst of situations nothing seems to faze her in the slightest. Even though I know that she is the best person to have down there in the middle of all this chaos, I refuse to let her go so easily.

"Diana!" I call out walking after her, my eyes solely trained on the back of her glorious, raven haired head.

"Diana don't you walk away from me." I growl out. I can see her hands clench slightly, but still she does not pause.

"Princess!"

One word, yet it stops her in her tracks. I rarely ever use this tone of voice when speaking with her, let alone when I use this nickname with her.

She abruptly whips herself around –The force causing her braid to swing in a low arch around her waist before coming to rest back in its original area at her lower back- as I continue to stalk forward, causing us to both end up being face to face with each other.

"This is crazy. You could get killed." I practically accuse her, my voice hard.

"I know Batman. I know the risk and I'm willing to take it." She retorts with narrowed eyes.

She addresses me as Batman. Not Bruce. This can only mean one thing. She is in warrior mode, remaining unemotionally attached in her last moments before battle. My voice is sharp, yet it contains an underlying tone of concern.

"You know that there's a chance that you can't stop him Diana. He's almost as strong as you, and almost just as skilled-what with the training he has had. You should know. _You_ trained him. It's Luthor we are dealing with. He has managed to mind control Wonderboy. He has technology that makes him almost invincible. Superman is the only one who could stop him. We _will_ find another way." I hiss through clenched teeth.

Her voice losses its hard edge and becomes softer, before she takes a step closer.

"I_ know_ Bruce, but Superman is not here. I will not let the Justice League or the world be tormented by that monster. I will do all I can in my power to stop Luthor. I can only hope that I can help Conner because if I can't then… Then I will do as I must." She looks me hard in the eye, fierce and determined.

"The world may know that Superman has abandoned them, leaving them with little hope, but while I'm still breathing _nothing _can stop me from protecting earth. Hope may fade but wonder will never cease."

I remain silent. I cannot allow for her to do this to herself, to take this risk.

"Why?" I ask my voice surprisingly hoarse.

She steps closer to me and cups my cheek, running a thumb over the slight stubble that has grown there, due to the lack of the use of a razor.

"Let me just say this Bruce. We are heroes, we fight for what is right and we fight and never give up. I myself have kept on fighting until it seemed as though there was no way for me to win. I struggled and kept on struggling even though it seemed as if I was defeated." She pauses. "The reason that I never gave up despite what I had felt- was for this world, for its people, for family, friends, for those I know and love dearly and even for those I may not know, but will in the future. I am doing this for the same reason as when I did it then."

She backs away slowly, studying the grooves of my lower face.

Disappointment flickers across her features as her deep sapphire eyes land on that of my black cowl and lenses. I see her lips purse slightly as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before fully turning away and heading straight for the doors once more.

Perhaps it was desperation, or maybe the stress of what was about to happen caused me to react in a very Bruce like way. Had opened my eyes for one simple second, but all I know is that I had a sudden urge to act out what I truly felt about her. For years I had denied my feelings for her, but now… I couldn't let her leave without her knowing.

I lunge forward and grab her around the waist before spinning her close to me, pressing her body flush against my own.

Despite the material of my suit, I can still feel the warmth radiating off her body as it seeps into my own.

I catch the sight of momentary shock in her eyes, and the slight gasp that escapes her wonderfully red lips as I lean my head ever closer to hers.

I take it all in before ripping the cowl off over my head and closing my mouth hungrily over her own. It does not take long for her to respond. She leans into my chest, her hands gripping my shoulders loosely.

Our tongues clash with each other in an explosion of fireworks, fighting for dominance.

It is slow and passionate, and then grows into a more heated, fierce, desperate kiss. A kiss filled with longing and want. It is filled with promises for another time to come.

Deep down I don't want her to go, but I know that this… this kiss will never stop her from doing what she knows is right. I don't want it to end, I really don't. I want it to continue on forever, for her to stay safe and secure in my arms.

This coming from a guy who is an emotional wreck, but it is true.

All too soon it ends.

She pulls away, and I hold on to her as tight as I can, but she is already slipping away from me.

Her eyes rove over my face one last time before she smiles slightly at me. Her eyes lock with mine, and she runs her fingers softly over my forehead and through my hair.

I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her touch. Her breath is hot against my ear as she whispers two last words into it.

"Goodbye Bruce."

When I open my eyes she is already gone.

* * *

**So here is the second Chapter. I couldn't resist a moment of BMWW in this story.**

**So I hope you liked it and that you review. Tell me what you think.**

**Bye-bye for now, hopefully the third chapter will be up soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Alright, I am a little upset right now. The 2nd part of this chapter Got accidently deleted. I was going to post them both at the same time, but now I have to rewrite the whole second half all over again. Ugh, its going to take me forever! I had 5,000+ words already typed only to be gone like that. :(**

**But I have decided that I am still going to post this preview and hopefully the second part will be up to complete this part soon. Hope you enjoy. Thanks mebembet, CA Alcantar, lauriedoriew, a rose by any other name71591, and DaisyJane for reviewing. Thanks you guys! :) I loved reading them all. Wish me luck with writing the second part. (I am going to need it.)**

* * *

**Diana's POV**

Destruction surrounds me on all sides. The smell of smoke and ash sting the back of my throat, causing my eyes to burn and tear slightly. The sounds of screams in agony, pain and panic drum against my ears non-stop causing my heart to clench painfully. Flashes of fellow League members lying on stretchers in critical condition run through my mind. Some of them may never walk, or fight again. Even a few will not be able to see or hear properly.

Thankfully Shayera had not lost her baby in the process of breaking her wing. She was determined to get out of bed to come down here with me but John refused to allow her to leave. He threatened to follow her if she did. That is what made her stay in the end. John was in no condition to be moving.

For the moment I stand alone, waiting and watching for the moment to come.

The harsh breeze tugs at my body as if begging me to leave, to flee back into the safety of the Watchtower.

Instead I turn my back to the wind and stand my ground.

How could it all come down to this? I can't help but think of Ka- Clark at this time.

_Oh Clark, how could you leave us like this, doomed to face this alone? How could you turn your back on earth, Conner… and most of all… me?_

The wind just howls in answer, crying out its own pain and anguish. As if on cue a thick cloud of grey smoke rolls along the battered surface of the city, limiting my clear view of what lies before me.

A beat of silence goes by before I can make out the appearance of two figures heading directly toward me. My eyes skid over Luthor and his evil grin before lastly landing on Conner.

His eyes are dark pools of black, eyebrows furrowed in silent rage. Not one ounce of emotion flickers across his face, it remains to be as cold and as hard as stone. His hair hangs low over his eyes, his lips set in a sick fully gleeful sneer. His once signature clothing that consisted of a black T-shirt with a gold eagle embedded on it, the fingerless black gloves and the faded jeans are nowhere to be found. Now it is replaced with that of a full length black body suit. Placed on his chest is a crossed out-backwards-metallic silver "S" insignia, dripping with red blood.

Gone is the young man I had come to know personally over the years. This Conner… Is not the Conner I knew. He is no longer my sidekick and I his mentor, nor is he the superhero who had once fought by my side bravely. Whatever Luthor has done, he has managed to rip away the true Conner. Break him and use him for his own purposes. I now know how it must have felt for Bruce when he found out what the Joker had done to Tim. I want to fall down to my knees and mourn the loss of a kindred soul, but I know that I cannot. Instead I tighten my fists in fury and clench my jaw tightly.

My gaze drifts back to that of Luthor. Once realizing that my attention is focused on him at the moment, he gives me a smile so full of venom and darkness that it takes all of my self-control to not lunge out at him and wipe the smirk right off of his face.

I glare at him icily and my voice holds back no anger whatsoever.

"Stop this madness Luthor it will only end badly for you." I growl out.

His grin grows wider as he speaks. "That is where you are wrong my dear. Nothing can stop me when I have all that I need to defeat you at my fingertips. Conner is a fine Man; he would make any Father proud. Well… perhaps not any." He quirks his brow at me. "Seems as though Big Blue up and left him didn't he? Left him for you Leaguers to take responsibility of?" He narrows his eyes at me. "It seems as though you took him in, cared for him, raised him and helped him with life. You have trained him well my dear. You should be proud!" He spits out fiercely, his face contorted in anger.

Whipping my head around, I manage to catch a glimpse of a blur rushing at me before reacting. I whip around at the last minute and only allow the intended blow to hit me along my right shoulder. I feel the joint pop out of place due to the force of the hit.

With a grunt I swiftly slam into the area of my joint with the palm of my hand in order to pop it back into place. I flex my hand, causing a fire of pain to shoot up the length of my arm. Most likely the pain is caused by a slight fracture along the bone, yet despite my arm hurting, I am satisfied to have the use of my hand.

Conner comes to an immediate stop- extending his right foot forward and into the ground, which sends pieces of cement flying- and whips himself around to face me.

Time seems to stop as both our gazes lock. He pants heavily, whether from the attack or something else that I don't understand at the moment.

His muscles tremble with pent up energy and adrenaline. I can hear his heart beat loudly within his chest. The sound of him cracking his knuckles, but then something flickers across his features, a moment of sudden realization, pain and guilt. It is just a mere moment, but it rekindles some spark of hope within me. Conner just may still be in there, despite the brainwashing of Luthor. Then it is gone, replaced with a look of pure lust for power and destruction-a look that is similarly found on Luthor's face.

With a growl he runs at me, fists clenched securely at his sides. He jabs to the left and I dodge. Swinging his arm outward in a wide arch, I bend backwards as his knuckles barely brush the tip of my nose.

Sweeping his leg outward, I do a back hand spring in response before rolling away to avoid a blast of red lasers. When he was young he had not once possessed this particular ability, but with age he had gained that and the ability of flight.

I now find myself behind him and take full advantage of my current position. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I lift him upwards and slam him into the ground with a resounding thud. Gripping him tightly about his calf, I swing him deftly into a mound of charred vehicles. The metal easily crumbles beneath his weight.

I walk up to him, waiting for him to rise. I stop within a few feet from him, and he still has not moved an inch.

Without warning his foot lashes out from where it was resting moments ago on the bumper of a crushed red car. The toe of his foot smacks me on the jaw painfully and the bone cracks. I can already feel the bruise forming as I stumble backwards and fall to the ground, my back facing away from him.

Metal on metal screeches through the air as he takes flight.

"Playing possum -a useful trick that I learned from you." He says with glowering eyes.

I remain kneeling on the floor, leaning heavily on my hands. Lifting my head, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I hone in on my other senses, the sense of smell, and sound. I hear the shift in the air as he hovers ever closer to my bent form, the sound of his even breathing and the slight creak of leather as he clenches his hands.

"You always did love surprise attacks Conner, but you never had the patience to master this." I mutter out loud. I sense the sudden change in pressure and duck. A breeze of humid air brushes along the back of my neck as his fist flies into empty space.

Twisting myself around, I grip his fist and squeeze. I can hear the audible popping sounds as a few fingers dislocate from their original location. He manages to pull his arm free before lashing out with his leg. The sound of rushing blood traveling close alerts me to another blow. I take it all in, in a second and react in less than that.

Shooting my hand outward, I block the jab from his elbow and leap upward, allowing for his leg to slide under me harmlessly. I strike with my left elbow hitting him squarely on the face before tensing my legs -jumping up- and planting my heels firmly on his chest. With a hard push I send him crashing through a Diner and into the murky pond beyond it.

He flies out quickly and comes to a stand on the ground once more. I can smell the water dripping off of him in heaps.

"Enough!" He roars out and attacks with no remorse.

Us both fighting is a sight to behold. Me, eyes closed, hands securely placed in front of me for protection. I block, dodge and weave through his blows with mastered agility and grace. I feel the power behind each hit and it rattles me to the core, but still I hold my ground. With the sharpness of a hunter I calculate each hit, their target and speed. A sight to behold indeed. This is more impressive than when I had deflected bullets with a blindfold.

He strikes with his foot, I jump back. He slams his fist atop my head, I block it and the cement cracks beneath me. I'm in tune with everything going on around me. The sound of his blood pumping through his veins, pound in tune with each blow he makes.

Snapping my eyes open once again I reach behind me and snap a lamp post from its black base. I grip it in my hands like a bat and swing it in a tight arch. It connects solidly with his side before shattering with a sharp crack. His slightly glowing red eyes peer back at me with hostility.

"Strike one!" He snarls out.

He yanks on the splintered end of my now destroyed weapon and sends me flying into his outstretched fist. My head collides with his knuckles before I fall on my back and bluntly hit my head on the sidewalk curb.

I cross my arms over my chest in order to block his foot from slamming into me and cracking my ribs. Swiftly scissor cutting him, I throw him off balance and roll away before kipping-up. Shifting into a crouching stance I wait for him to make his next move.

Suddenly Conner is standing before me, his feet hovering slightly off the ground, and teeth barred. His eyes begin to turn a deep color red, like the pits of a volcano. Magma so hot and boiling, unlike any on this earth. I can feel the heat from where I am standing merrily a few feet away.

He wastes no time in attacking. He comes at me hard and fast, throwing an onslaught of punches my way in a whirlwind of fury. Expertly I dodge them and even throw in a few punches of my own between his hits.

He staggers back but doesn't fall down. I continue to throw punches at him. One after the other connects with his face as he begins to stumble backwards. I lash out with my left foot and collide heavily with his right side. I follow it with a double kick, clipping him on his chin both times. His head snaps back with an audible 'clack' and he grits his teeth in pain.

I lean in to strike again, but as fast as lightning his hand flies upward and clasps my forearm tightly before twisting. I can feel the muscle tear in my arm and I grit my teeth due to the pain. I resort to another tactic, since my left arm is now momentarily useless. I launch myself forward – twisting my arm further in the process- and fly free. I reach out with my right hand and grip the back of his neck firmly before yanking it toward me and head butting him hard. Simultaneously I knee him in the stomach and he doubles over while clutching his sides.

Not wanting to lose the advantage I have over him for the moment I snap my knee upward, connecting sharply with his nose. Pain explodes throughout my leg from the repeated blows I have done but I ignore it. Backing up, I place some distance between us before taking a running leap. Launching my legs into the air, I aim them directly into the side of his face and send him skidding across the ground. Instinctively I reach for my lasso, only to close my fingers over empty air. Snapping my eyes to his rising form, anger fills me as I spy the golden coils within his grasp.

"Lose something?" He cackles out, while wiping away a smear of blood from the corner of his mouth. I watch on silently as he dangles my lasso in the air teasingly before balling it up in his fist and throwing it hard in the sky. No use going after it now, it has most likely left earth's orbit already.

"No coil of rope to save you now Amazon!" He spits out mockingly, narrowing his eyes at me. I purse my lips into a thin line. Clenching my hands in frustration I run straight at him. Once I come within a few feet of his presence I abruptly drop to my knees and skid across the dirt, passing through the empty space between his wide stance. Hooking my arms around both his ankles, I yank hard causing him to pitch forward and fall face first into the dirt. I whip myself around and watch as he gets up, spitting dirt out of his mouth and gritting his teeth.

* * *

**So what do you think of this piece. Sorry I couldn't give you the rest. Review and tell me what you think. Helpful advice is always welcomed. Thanks for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Alright you guys, here is part two of Chapter 3. Hope that you all enjoy. Summer break has officially ended so I am trying to find some time where I can squeeze in typing up all my stories. Thank you John, mbembet, R, CA Alcantar, lauriedoriew, Ni Castle and for reviewing. Thanx sooo much! loved reading them all.**

* * *

Shooting upward –as he turns to face me- I strike with my outstretched foot, hitting him squarely on the shoulder. His hands enclose over my ankle strongly before yanking on it hard and throwing me like a lightweight Frisbee. Instinctively I tuck my body into a ball and roll along the street, taking hits along my spine and head. Feeling that my momentum has died down enough, I thrust my feet outward and skid to a screeching stop, my nails digging into the rough concrete while breaking away chunks of rock.

I let out a cough as the dust forces its way through my nostrils and into my lungs. Blinking away the grime from my eyes, I manage to see the sight of two hands looming toward me before they grip my head tightly and squeeze.

Desperately I claw at his fingers, trying to pry them away from my skull. When that doesn't work, I curl my good hand into a fist and punch him repeatedly in the gut. With each hit, he lets out a grunt of pain and annoyance. The muscles in my arm scream with effort as I continue to beat against him, punch after punch. Finally his fingers loosen enough to where I can wrench myself free from his hold.

Seeing that I am no longer within his grasp, he lunges at me once more, and throws an onslaught of punches along my body. I am forced to dodge, and block most of them, despite my ever growing headache.

With fluid movements mastered with experience and practice, I weave through his shower of hits and grip him about his forearm. Despite the throbbing in my left arm I clutch him by the side of his suit and lift him upwards. In less than a second, I send him soaring through the air and into a building. He crashes against it with a thunderous sound, debris exploding all around him and falling unto the street.

Wasting no time in resting, I fly at him fast, digging my right shoulder roughly into his gut and ram him through the rest of the building. Beams and walls collapse like paper as we drive through the heart of the structure. People scream in terror and fright as they flee from their once secure area and desperately try to find another. I do my best to make sure that both Conner and I don't accidently hurt any civilians that are scattering about, as we venture through the many office cubicles. Once we finally break through the outer wall, I release my hold on him and let him fall to the ground in a cloud of dirt.

I then proceed to speed upwards, escalating higher and higher into the atmosphere, before summersaulting in the air and dropping like a rock. As I pass through a mass of thick gray clouds, I put on a burst of speed. The wind flies against me like a whip, and lashes out at me harshly. I narrow my eyes in concentration, my sight set on the dark form lying on the concrete. Once I am about a hundred yards away from him, I abruptly pivot, bringing my feet down from above me and cross my arms over my chest as if I was diving into a pool of water. I slam feet first into his shoulder blades, sending him tunneling through the earth and into the rocky depths below. I hover back up into the air in order to avoid falling in after him, and land a few meters away.

Dropping into a fighting stance I keep my eyes glued to the giant crater in the ground. Pebbles tremble all around me, the earth shakes in a mighty quake before he shoots up from the ground below and lands with a resounding thud. Knees bent, hands splayed on the ground before him, head bent forward, his shoulders shake with laughter.

"Nice one. I was thinking maybe a car or two thrown my way, but no. You went ahead and tried to bury me. As if." He says with a sneer.

He then shoots forward, dirt flying violently from behind him as he rushes straight at me. I only manage to stand upright before he slams into me and runs me through a series of towers. Shards of cement, glass, and steel tear at my back, neck, legs and arms, but I ignore the pain as best as I can. More screams of pain, and fear echo around me. Each Tower collapses unto itself, trapping unfortunate people beneath. More death, more pain. This has to end.

Wrapping my legs around his torso and clutching his shoulders with my fingers, I twist hard, reversing our positions so that he is now the one taking the beating. Clenching my jaw I punch at him as much as I can. His head whips side to side with the force of each blow, scratches marring his face. A familiar red glow begins at the back of his eyes and spreads to the center of his pupils.

Reacting quickly I jab both my index and middle fingers into them, and he cries out in a mixture of shock and pain. We both begin to spin out of control as he tries to wrench himself away from me. Tumbling through a clothing store and a sports center, he manages to throw me off before we land in a heap on another street.

I can feel myself grow weary while he only becomes stronger. That is one of the advantages he has over me. As long as he has the sun shining down on him, he can practically go on forever.

Despite knowing this, I do not plan to back down. The thoughts of all my colleagues, friends and teammates slaughtered or forced under the rule of Luthor keeps me going on. With these notions swirling in my head I push my sore body up off the ground and take a stand. I swing my arm toward him in a low uppercut jab, faking to my right before swiftly twisting my body around, and lashing out backwards with the heel of my boot. Spit flies from his mouth as his head whips to the side and collides with his broad shoulder. He bares his teeth and then scowls fiercely at me. His eyes flash in anger and he growls lowly in his throat as he comes at me.

I raise my forearms just in time to block the rapid mixtures of back fists, punches and jabs. Some manage to make contact with my stomach, my side and my head, hitting me heavily and bruising me thoroughly. Determinedly I shake away the feeling of dizziness and plow onward. I launch myself upwards and lock his neck between my knees. Using my upper body strength to curl myself forward, I strike along the panes of his face. With a snarl he grips the back of my neck tightly and rips me off of him, before slamming me into a red Fire hydrant. The exterior bolts dig harshly into my ribcage and cracks a bone. Water drenches me, as my body colliding with it, causes it to explode.

I feel the harsh tug as he gathers the end of my braid in his fist and yanks me up off of the ground. A flash of red bursts from his eyes before a searing pain explodes on the side of my left cheek, all the way down the length of my arm and unto the bare skin of my side. The smell of burnt flesh fills my nostrils and the back of my throat as his beams pierce through my flesh and into that of bone.

Clenching my jaw, I raise my right arm and slam it down into the crook of his elbow, forcing him to let me go. I fall to the ground with a dull thump, landing on the right side of my body. He is not done yet. Another flash of light erupts from his face, but this time I am prepared. Raising my gold bracelets I manage to block his lasers from penetrating my skin once more. With a grunt I force myself up off of my knees, and into a standing position. With each step I take forward, his beams seem to only grow in strength. With a cry I slam my fist in between his eyes, burning the tops of my knuckles in the process. The onslaught of heat abruptly ends as he stumbles backward and slams into a blue Post Office mail box- crumpling it as if it were made out of cardboard.

Steam rises in thin whips of smoke from my bracelets due to enduring the extreme temperatures of his lasers. The skin beneath the indestructible metal on my wrists sizzle slightly as the heat reaches it and cooks it slowly. Leaping at him while he is still somewhat disorientated, I slam my gold bracelets on either side of his face and press tightly. He roars as the heat transfers to his own skin and cooks the underlying layers of flesh.

He uses his heat on me; I use it back against him.

His hand creeps up along my left arm and grips it like a pit bull that has his prey and won't let go. He squeezes it hard and I groan as the pain increases by tenfold. Instinctively I wrench my arms away from his face and slam my fist into his right socket, popping it out of place and rendering his hold on me useless.

Red welts mark his face but the sun pierces through the thick lining of clouds and they are gone, replaced with unscarred tissue. I am not as lucky, my injuries do not heal as fast. Blood runs down my hands and legs, making everything all that much more slippery. I pant heavily; sweat running into my eyes and down the side of my face until it begins to drip down unto the tops of my shoulders. No doubt I look like a mess, but I can't find it within myself to care at the moment.

He eyes me, amusement playing across his features as he watches me bleed freely unto the ground. The look in his eyes makes me sick. It is so unlike the familiar mirth and joy that had shone in his eyes when we had sparred on regular basis, before all _this_ that happened- had happened.

"Look at you. They dubbed you as the great Amazon Warrior, as Wonder Woman. Yet here you stand slowly bleeding to death and all for what? For those half-wits who dared to come out here and try to stop me. Under the rule of Luthor they will fall and so will all the humans of earth."

That is it. Extending my palm forward, fingers curled tightly, I strike at his throat. A sonic boom explodes all around us as I crush his Adams apple. Desperately he scratches at his throat, gasping for breath and falling to his knees, heavily cracking the earth beneath him. I know that he won't stay down forever. Sooner rather than later he will begin to heal himself to where he can breathe properly again.

Tensing my muscles I jump up into the air before dropping downward and slamming my elbow into the end of his spine. I can feel the bones crack and splinter beneath me in sharp audible sounds. With a roar of pain he collapses to the ground, immobilized and momentarily paralyzed. I grab him around the head and whirl him in a circle –His dead weight causing his feet to drag in the dirt- before slamming him into none other than Luthor himself.

Now it is Luthor's turn.

I charge, pieces flying as I throw him unto the ground and pound him in the dirt. Lifting him upward, I launch him into a brick wall. The very same wall in which Shayera's dried blood still remains. I watch on as he easily rises, throwing the large boulders off of him like small stones. I fly in fast before he can make the first move. Griping him by the shoulders, I tear a chunk of his armor away with a growl, and slam it to the ground where it shatters into smithereens. His face is beet red with anger and hostility. With amazing speed he grips my wrist and whirls me around before roughly smashing my back against his steel covered chest. I feel a sharp prick in the back of my neck before a sharp sound rings in my ears.

I let out a cry of shock and pain as a spear-like weapon pierces my body, slamming into my rib cage and cracking a second bone in half. The end of the now broken rib punctures my lung and tears the flesh of my vital organ.

I fall to my knees, doubling over in pain as blood surfaces to my mouth and bubbles up over my chin. I watch as it falls to the ground in small pools, swirling around pebbles and small ragged rock.

Clutching my side, I tear the blade from my body causing tears to well at the corners of my eyes. I spit out a mixture of blood and saliva at a pile of rock rubble, before placing my hand protectively on my side in order to try and lessen the blood flow.

Despite the pain, I know that I must not give up. An Amazon will fight to the very end. With a hoarse cry, I jab backwards with my elbow. Quick and efficient. The sound of crunching metal explodes around me, causing my head to ache further.

He lets out a strangled cry before collapsing to his hands, head bent forward. Blood pools beneath his knee, where I have shattered it.

Luthor must not be able to win.

* * *

**Review, follow, or favorite but most importantly enjoy! More will be up soon. Hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alrighty everyone, here is the fourth chapter. Special Thanks to all the great reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. So thank you , CA Alcantar, mbembet, John, Ni Castle, a rose by any other name71591, lauriedoriew, Koko, R, Guest, and KD. I enjoyed reading all of them immensely. :)**

**Umm… I got to honestly say, this chapter was a little iffy for me, but then again it could just be me. Read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Looking down at my hand, I see it filled with blood. So red. Redder than I have ever remembered it being before. I grimace at the sight. I may heal, but with this much blood loss, my healing abilities will not be able to keep up with it. I may pass out any time. I _have_ to stay awake. If I don't, then I am in trouble. I blink hard, trying to refocuse my slightly woozy vision.

Turning my sight to Luthor I am surprised to find him getting up. Blood drips from the metal still surrounding his kneecap, but upon closer examination, I notice no visible flesh wound. It is as if it was never there to begin with.

Furrowing my brows in confusion, I peer up at him as he victoriously looks down upon me.

"How?" I croak out. Despite the amount of blood in my mouth, my throat is parched.

He quirks an eyebrow at me before brushing some rubble from the top of his metal covered shoulders, as if he were wearing a business suit. The bastard. Turning to look at me once more he finally speaks.

"Advanced technology can do many wonders, my dear. Especially for a man like me. It can allow me to merge part of my own thoughts, desires, and goals into that of Conner's mind. You can say he has an extreme case of mind control." He snickers. "Took a lot of work but like I knew he would, he finally caved in after much struggling, and... screams of pain. Once I was finished with him I drew some blood and was able to infuse Kryptonian DNA with that of my own." He just waits and watches me closely for what my reaction will be.

Slowly I rise from my crouched position on the floor. Continuing to clutch my side as oozes of blood flows freely through the gaps in my splayed fingers; I turn to face him with narrowed eyes.

"So tell me this Luthor. If you possess the powers of a Kryptonian, why the need for Conner? Why are you using him to do all this?" I spread my broken, burnt, bruised and torn arm around me to indicate the mass destruction surrounding us both. Wincing I let my arm fall back to my side where it hangs limp and lifeless. He just shakes his head with a grin, as if I should have figured this all out by now.

"I may now have the DNA of a Kryptonian running through my veins, but I was still human to begin with. I possess the ability to heal, super strength, superb eyesight and hearing. Not to the extreme that Conner has them, but enough to make me a threat to you and your little hero friends, to make me practically Immortal." He continues to glare at me, his eyes filled with nothing but a thirst for dominance "Conner was needed because I knew that sooner or later you would become involved in this fight. I stand no chance against the likes of you, Princess of the Amazons." He spits out. "But Conner on the other hand does." He clenches his fist and raises it out in front of him. "Nothing can stop me. All kryptonite on earth is now gone, destroyed by myself of course. So where does that leave you?" He asks with a sneer.

He is wrong. Bruce still carries around that piece of kryptonite in his belt, which is what Batman will use to stop him. It makes sense that Luthor had the ability to destroy most of the kryptonite located on earth. He of course, was the one person who had possession of it, other than Batman that is.

Luthor continues to speak and what he says fills my stomach with a light dread.

"You should have run when you had the chance. Fifteen minutes ago I injected a serum into your system. The liquid is a poison that kills you off little by little, slowing your heartbeat and shutting down your immune system as long as you continue to fight. So it is your choice. Stay and fight or leave now in order to save yourself. Which will it be?"

I glower at him harshly. He knows that I will not abandon this battle. I was as good as dead as soon as that needle punctured my skin.

A roar erupts out of nowhere, shaking the very ground I stand on, the vibrations run through my body and into my very soul. I manage to catch a glimpse of a blur racing towards me before something solid and warm collides with my body and sends me tumbling. My Comm. Link flies from its once secure area in my ear and unto the rubble below.

Conner then materializes behind me and abuses my sore back with an abundance of swift, rapid punches. Not hesitating for a single moment he proceeds to grab me by the end of my braid and fling me into the air before slamming me down unto the floor like a used rag doll. He then goes on to repeat this a second, and a third time before finally slinging me into the last standing tower that can be found within a couple hundred mile radius of where we are.

The outer wall crumbles due to the force of my body as it crashes into it. Concrete, furniture and cracked tiles is the only thing to cushion my fall as I tumble head over heels into the abandoned room. A loud crack emanates from my arm as I land heavily along the left side of my body, before slamming my head against a dented steel filling cabinet. Papers are strewn everywhere in an unorganized fashion, painted red with blood and crumpled at my abrupt arrival.

Every time I take a breath, a burning fire blazes throughout my rib cage and lungs. My whole body aches and screams in apparent agony from the brutal abuse it has taken. There is no doubt in my mind, that my left arm is now broken. I have no feeling whatsoever past the point of my elbow in my arm. My forearm is twisted in an unnatural angle, some white bone poking through a thin layer of flesh, red bruising already forming around the sensitive area. With a groan I brace myself as best as I can before rolling to my stomach.

Everything within me yells at me to stop, to just lay there and wait until someone comes and finds me, to try and nurse my wounds and rest for, if only a moment. I fight against it and will myself to move forward.

Grunting, I drag myself across the somewhat smooth floor with the use of my right hand. My muscles strain as I grip the marble with the tips of my fingers, breaking into the tile and creating a shallow hold for me to use. The blood smearing my hand makes it all the more difficult to get a good enough grasp. My hand skids across the floor a few times, leaving visible prints of my fingers on the once white, pristine floor. Debris embeds itself deeply into my already agitated wounds, which are all located along my stomach and legs, irritating them all the more. With the help of my knees I push myself onward, slithering across the ground like a wounded snake. My right shoulder socket strains and throbs as I maneuver around mounds of rock and rubble before reaching the location beside the giant hole in the same wall that I had come crashing through.

Grunts and echoes of pain can be heard coming from outside, alerting me to the presence of more people in the area. Craning my head upward, I search for a foothold in order to drag myself up from where I lay down on the ground. Extending my hand above me, I grip the lower lip of the hole firmly and drag myself up, my arm muscles straining with the effort. Bracing my elbow on the other side of the ragged concrete wall, I push myself further outside before landing with a thump unto the burnt brittle grass below.

Casting my gaze about me, I soon spot members of the Young Justice as they battle against Conner. I continue to drag myself away from the remains of the building as I futilely attempt to reach my comm. link that had fallen out of my ear during my fight with him, in order to contact Bruce.

Faintly I can hear Wonder Girl as she desperatly tries to reason with Conner, but it is no use. What they don't realize is that it is not fully Conner that they are dealing with, it is Luther's conscious as well, and right now he is in control. Luthor will never listen to reason, only power.

Out of the corner of my eye I spy another team of heroes. This time they are clearly official league members, at least the ones who were able to make it out of bed or who had not yet been sent down during the beginning of this fight. My eyes lock unto that of a dark caped figure, as he swings through the air with the use of a grappling hook in order to dodge a blow by Luthor.

"Bruce..." I whisper hoarsely, continuing to drag myself across the rough terrain. I grit my teeth in agony as shards of glass rub up against my thighs and stomach, creating small cuts and burning incisions. Suddenly two identical black boots appear before me and I can't help the small sigh of relief that escapes from my lips.

"Diana..." He breathes out. I open my mouth to respond, but before I can utter a single word from my mouth, he leaps at me gripping me under the pits of my arms and roughly yanking me away from my position on the ground. I cry out in shock and pain as the sudden movement jars my sensitive wounds.

Dust explodes before me in abundant clouds, forcing me to squint my eyes and to inhale through my nose, in order to be able to breathe. Once the dirt disperses from the air, it reveals a large, round, spherical, metal ball resting in the same area that I was lying at mere moments ago. I immediately recognize it as Conner's robotic pet. Dents and scratches are found all around it. Sparks of electricity fly through the air, indicating that its wiring has been severely damaged, and most likely destroyed. It gives out a low whine of sadness before the red glowing sensor light flickers then dims to nothingness.

Bruce continues to drag me across the street and into the secluded area of an abandoned alleyway despite my sharp cries of protest. I close my eyes as he props me up along the wall and backs away, all the while examining me.

"Bruce." I call out roughly once more, blood gathering like saliva in my mouth. For a moment it seems as though he has not heard me. His features are schooled into an unreadable expression. I can't help but cough as the dust that has settled around me agitates my throat slightly. His lenses narrow to pinpricks and he glares at me harshly, a mixture of anger and concern lining the bottom half of his exposed face.

Jabbing his earpiece, he clenches his jaw tightly before speaking.

"Red Tornado, two for-" He begins to growl out fiercely, not once taking his eyes off of me.

Quickly I lean forward, and slam my finger alongside his head, smashing the comm. link located inside of his cowl before he can finish his sentence.

"Diana." He hisses at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not done yet Bruce." I reply with a harsh glare of my own.

"Diana, you have done more than enough. You have lasted longer than any of the other League Members. Now it is my turn. I'll stop Conner, I have the bomb ready."

"No!" I bark out at him, energy seemingly seeping back into my body at the mere thought of Bruce becoming seriously injured. His lips thin in an angry line, holding in whatever is boiling on the inside as best as he can before it breaks free.

"This fight isn't over yet Bruce, and we both know that I have the best chance of even coming out of this battle alive." I pant out, clutching my side.

"You're hurt. You need medical attention. Diana, you have to stop while you still have the chance."

I shake my head. "Not just yet. Give me the device Bruce. I have to finish this."

"You can't do this to yourself Princess. You cannot place the burden of the whole world upon your shoulders just because Clark left. He left and that is his mistake. I will not let you make the mistake of killing yourself just because you feel that you must repay the world for his failure."

"Go ahead and try to stop me Bruce, I would love to see that." I say, smirking while glaring at him. Which is hard to do since my whole body feels as if it is on fire.

Then my expression softens to a more serious look. "Maybe your right though. Maybe I'm doing this because I feel that this world deserves more than it got from Superman, and from what it is going to get if I don't stop this right now." I rest my head against the brick wall and close my eyes. "But Bruce, maybe I'm doing this for an entirely different reason. The sense of protectiveness and love I have for these people. What feel for my home. one of the two motivates me to go on despite the pain. Perhaps its because of both of these reasons. All I know is that what I told you earlier, still stands to be true. One life in exchange for the whole world is a price I'm willing to pay... if it has to come to that."

"Dang it Diana! I can't-"

"You can't what Bruce?" My eyes snap open and I scowl at him. "You can't let me do what I know that I must do? Is that it? For years we have worked by each others side, been each others rock to stand on and what now Bruce? Are you just going to go against what I am about to do?"

I can't help but be ticked off at him slightly. What he is asking me to do would have been found perfectly acceptable by anyone else, but not by me. Not right now. What Bruce doesn't know is that I am already dying.

He is wrong. I don't still have a chance to save myself. I am not going to leave Bruce to die himself when I already am. I will not allow for another life to be sacrificed when my already has been.

I need for him to continue to lead the League as we had been doing together for these past three years. Without him-the remaining piece of what had been the Trinity-the League would struggle to move on, then collapse altogether.

I am not a quitter. I will not cave in so easily. If it was Luthor's intent to scare me into backing down then he is greatly mistaken. I can't show the same example that Clark did. What he did was more than leave without a word. He left before the brink of a war. I will not abandon those who call out for me to help them.

So help them I will.

"No Diana! I..." He purses his lips before taking a deep breath. "I... I can't lose you."

I stare at him, searching for more, for anything else that he may reveal. First the kiss, now this. Finally after all this time of trying to get him to confess even a little of what he felt for me, and all it takes is me so close to death for him to do it. It almost makes me want to slap him, but I don't. Because I know exactly how he feels. I can't lose him either.

"Bruce, you will never lose me." I say lowly, inching toward him, grimacing in pain. "I will always... be in here." I stretch my arm forward, and press my palm against his heart. I can feel his heart pumping, strong and very much alive. Just like how I want him to stay.

"Just give it to me Bruce. This will be all over soon... It'll turn out to be alright in the end." I hesitate slightly, then add. "I promise."

He bows his head, clenching his fists before slamming it into the wall. I can hear the faint cracking of bone as it shatters, due to the impact of flesh and stone slamming into one another.

Despite it just becoming broken, he shows no signs of pain. Not a wince or even a grimace. If I didn't have such enhanced hearing, I would not have ever known that what is now resting in his lap is broken.

I don't reprimand him at his foolish act. Because I know that what he is feeling deep inside is tearing him apart, little by little. Pain helps keep those feelings at bay. The pain allows for him to forget the other anguishing emotions swirling inside and to strive onward.

He lifts his head, and stares at me.

Looking at me, watching and searching. I wait, holding his gaze.

Finally he nods ever so subtly.

Our eyes lock, and I can't help but feel that it may be the last time I will see him again. In all reality I had the same sense before I left the Watchtower. As I passed through the familiar halls, and passed the ever familiar cafeteria. I could feel the sense of familiarity and security the place held for me. In that time, the weight of what the area truly represented, revealed itself. Home. Family. Life. The words pounds in my head.

I close my eyes and grip the device in my hand. The smooth metal feels cool against the heat of my palm. It is lightweight, but knowing Bruce it packs a punch. Secondly I feel the rough material of a side pouch which he has handed over to me, in order to carry it alongside my hip and free my hands. I look down at it and with a new determined feeling, I take a stand.

It's time for this to finally end.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. I appreciate it and hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that Diana was written fine in this chapter. And Batman, well I hope that you get the feeling that he wants to stop her and protect her, but she won't give up easily. Just like she respects him enough to allow him to do what he must, he also respects her as much. And I hope Im not bashing on clark to much. Its not that I don't like him, I do. But in this story Diana, and Bruce plus practically the whole world feel very betrayed by him and are just angry. If you have any questions let me know, and if I have just further confused you, I am truly sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 5

Added note: There will be another chapter. Just thought you all should know. :)

**Tigress2929 here! :) Tremendous thanks to mbembet, John, Ni Castle, Koko, a rose by any other name71591, SakuraPheonix13, and The Soup Man. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read the last chapter and review, it warms my heart. :) Just a quick little tidbit here. One day I got bored and decided to play around with my video editing software and presto a little trailer for this fanfic was born! Keep in mind the footage isn't really how things are in this story, such as Wonder Woman's hair style since in my fanfic she has it in a braid or the use of soldiers but Luthor does sort of resemble how he looks in my fic. It isn't really fancy or anything but if you feel curious to watch it then click on the link on my page.** **If this doesn't work just search for this in youtube - A World Without Wonder Woman? {Wonder Woman Dies?}- FanFiction Trailer**

**So without further ado I present to you another chapter of A World Without Wonder Woman? Enjoy while listening to This is War – 30 Seconds to Mars!**

* * *

_**A warning to the people,**_

_**The good and the evil,**_

_**This is war.**_

The time has finally come. Everything has boiled down to this very moment. The fate of the world depends on wether or not I can finish what I had set out to do here. I can only pray that those dearest to me will understand. Understand at least, in some small way why, that I am doing what I have to. They will have to understand, they must or they will forever live an unsatisfactory life, built upon confusion and guilt. If that is the way they will live, then my sacrifice will be all for nothing. For what is one life given for a great many thousand, if they choose not to move forward?

I am not foolish enough to think that I will see them soon. No. Here is my end and I embrace it openly...

For them. My goodbyes will be said to them all in due time, but now I must concentrate on my mission. I cannot bear to think of how Shayera would fare in a place dominated by death and fear with a newborn child, or how Wally may never be able to "settle down" as he so constantly talks about, if Earth was a place unsafe for everyone. My actions will be the foundation of their future. A future that I want them to live and enjoy.

_**To the soldier, the civilian,**_

_**The martyr, the victim,**_

_**This is war.**_

Perhaps this could have all ended differently, but I can't dwell on that right now. I am ready. Ready to end all of this... Unnecessary pain and violence. I am ready to end it, in order to protect my family. To protect what I hold dear to my heart.

I only hope that Conner still has a chance. I made Bruce promise. I made him promise that if there was any way for him to help Conner that he would do it. Begrudgingly he had agreed... for me of course. After all, he hasn't had the best past experiences when it comes to dealing with Kryptonians. Neither have I... At least with one in particular.

My heart has been broken many times in my past, by Bruce, and by Clark, but I have managed, in a way, to heal. There are times when I still feel the pain. The feeling of hurt, loneliness and betrayal will creep up on me and burden me with its suffocating embrace, but I am an Amazon. Despite everything that has happened in the past I have managed to garner the strength and determination to try and move on... To continue with my mission in life. To hold up those who need strength instead of letting everything crash and burn around me.

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight**_

_**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

Casting my gaze up toward the heavens, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Memories rush through my head at the last moment. Snippets of Wally's laugh, Shayera's devoted friendship, J'onn's understanding, John's cool demeanor, and most of all Bruce's hard steel gaze. As soon as I recall it all to memory, it is gone just as fast, replaced with feeling of contentment and acceptance.

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

I know that I have changed. I am far from being the naive Princess of Themyscara that I was all those years ago. Many things have occurred to change who I am. I still hold my beliefs dear to my heart, yet that does not change the fact that every time I look in the mirror, I find a different version of myself. I find a woman whose looks that are sharper, rougher and fiercer in expression, gazing back at me. Some would say that I had been spending too much time around the Bat. Yet, I of course, know otherwise.

Even my outfit has changed. I no longer don the traditional Wonder Woman attire. Instead, I wear something similar in fashion, but that has the ability to execute an air of higher authority, as such is my title now. No longer am I Princess, but Queen. A Queen who will do anything for the sake of her home. A Queen who will stand up to that of any evil opposing force. Yes, I am now known for the Queen that I have managed to become in name, yet I know that I still have yet to become a Queen in nature.

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

Thinking back I had never expected for things to turn out the way that they did. Never had I thought that a war would take my Mother's life, leaving the throne to me. Never had I thought that Clark would leave me. Nor would I have ever thought that he would leave his beloved earth.

There is one thing I did know though. Something I had gained knowledge of a few months after Clark's departure. Something I had chosen to keep to myself.

I knew that there would be a time that I would pass on, leaving this earth and it's people behind, despite my immortality. I'd had visions, snippets of experiences that alerted me to what would soon come to past. I didn't know how I would die, nor the circumstances of my passing, but I knew that I had no choice but to accept my fate. I just hadn't expected for it to happen so soon.

_**A warning to the prophet,**_

_**The liar, the honest,**_

_**This is war.**_

I can feel the weight of the bomb resting against my hip, replacing my now absent lasso. That is another thing that has been stripped away from me. Taken away without my consent. No longer will this happen. No longer will I allow pain and anger to engulf everything around me. This war shall soon end, and with it everything shall be born anew again.

_**To the leader, the pariah,**_

_**The victor, the messiah,**_

_**This is war.**_

Placing the new comm. link in my ear, I tap it lightly and speak.

"Bruce. I'm ready."

I watch from the shadowed corner of the street, as the remaining heroes retreat from their fighting positions. All of them are adorned with deep cuts and bruises, yet they are otherwise bodily unharmed. Wonder Girl whips her head around, and locks eyes with me. Her gaze widens as she takes in the appearance of my form.

Undoubtedly, I look worse for wear.

I can tell that she doesn't want to leave me behind. She hesitates, watching me, contemplating on whether or not she should go. She hovers slightly closer, clenching and unclenching her fists as she internally fights between emotion and reason. I shake my head no, motioning for her to leave now. Her lips thin in a tight line and I fear that she won't listen. She gazes at me steadily for a few more seconds before abruptly whipping herself around. With shoulders shaking, she soars up into the air, and towards the relative safety of the Watchtower.

Leaving behind a comrade is always hard.

_**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,**_

_**The moment to live and the moment to die,**_

_**The moment to fight, the moment to fight,**_

_**To fight, to fight, to fight!**_

"Luthor!" I shout out, moving into a fighting stance and glaring at him from my position. He smirks as his eyes land on me. He thirsts for more bloodshed and pain. Twirling his spear like weapon in his hand, he charges at me, eager to spar with me once again.

"I have some unfinished business to deal with." He snarls put, lifting his weapon and slamming it down on me from above. Raising my good arm, I block it with my bracelet and fall to one knee from the impact.

"As do I." I growl out, punching him in the gut and throwing his weapon off of me. Staggering to my feet I continue to throw punches at him, hitting him along the joints of his armor in order to try and slow him down. Gripping him by the front of his chest, I head butt him hard.

"It's over!" I shout out at him, before tossing him to the ground. A spasm of pain rocks through my body, yet I choose to ignore it. He grins up at me, blood trickling lightly down his forehead. "Oh but the war has only just begun."

"Not today Luthor."

I leap forward, prepared to pound his face in the dirt, when a hand lashes out of nowhere and grips me about the arm, stopping me. Snapping my gaze to the left, I find myself staring at Conner. I pause, searching his face.

"Conner, listen to me. You can fight this. I know you can." I pant out.

His words in reply practically break my heart, as they come out in pitiful gasps of self-control.

"I'm so... Sorry... Di... My fault... Can't... St..." His hands spasm around my arm, clenching and unclenching themselves uncontrollably. I shake my head and gaze back at him steadily.

"It's not your fault Conner. It never was."

"Attack!"

His face returns to that of a stony expression as the command is relayed. His hand once again tightens around me securely before he pulls his right fist back and slams it alongside my face.

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

_"Just need to hold on a bit longer." _I think to myself silently.

Luthor twirls his weapon menacingly before stopping, and fake jabbing at me. He enjoys this little game that he is playing of cat and mouse. Conner swings at me from behind and I shy away from the blow, only to get pricked in the stomach by Luthor's steel edge weapon. Conner continues to throw punches at me, to which I respond to swiftly, by ducking and maneuvering around his fists.

Simultaneously I dodge the violent swipes made by Luthor with his spear. I feel faint due to the blood loss and I can't help but notice that my movements seem sluggish and slow. I shake my head in a futile attempt to see only one Conner instead of two. A set of two massive fists swing close to either side of my head, intent on boxing my ears. Quickly I raise my forearms and block, his wrists slam against me and cause my teeth to rattle. Sliding my vertical arms down the length of his horizontal ones, I slam my bracelets against his ears in return. He immediately falls to his knees, cradling the sides of his head as blood begins to ooze through the gaps between his fingers.

Sensing a looming presence at my back, I whirl around just in time to see Luthor lunge at me with his spear. Just before it pierces my stomach, I clap my hands on either side of the blade and twist. With a sharp crack, the blade snaps off evenly and I throw the blade away. Gripping the harmless end of the rod, I yank hard, pulling him toward me and punching him in between the eyes. He staggers back before once again jumping at me. A soft hiss emits from a hidden compartment along his arm just as a small hand-held knife appears. Leaning into me, he punctures my side with the knife multiple times causing for me to groan out in pain. I am too weak to wrench the weapon from his grasp.

Thankfully a burst of static fills my ear before Bruce's voice replaces it. "Ready." He rasps out, the urgency clear in his tone.

That's my cue. I leap forward, forcing the blade to embed itself deeper within my flesh. Pulling the bomb from the pouch at my hip, I smack it against the back shoulder of Luthor. He of course is none the wiser.

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

Digging deeper into the pouch once again, I fish out a small hand held device, and hold it close for the right time. I rest my thumb lightly against the dull, red button, preparing for the exact moment I will have to press it.

"Bruce..." I begin before being cut off by a strong blow to my face, which is soon followed by a harsh punch to the stomach. I grit my teeth tightly and clutch my abdomen in pain. Despite the impulse to relieve the tight tension in my hand, I hold on to the detonator as best as I can.

Regaining possession of his battered rod, he slaps it against the sides of my exposed neck, the splintered ends piercing my flesh and drawing small trickles of blood. The sting of the blows is enough to cause me to hiss out in agony and annoyance.

Lunging forward, Luthor wraps a metallic covered hand around my throat and squeezes. Blood quickly rushes to my head, the sound of my own heart beat echoes within my ears. Reflexively, I let go, as I clench my hands around his fist. Registering the sound of plastic dropping to the ground, my stomach drops as the noise reaches my ears before a bleary blackness begins to fill my vision.

"Bruce... I... Lost..." I choke out as my lungs burn for air. I dig my nails into his hand, determined to inflict as much pain upon him as he has done to others before my full end.

Suddenly I gasp in a lungful of oxygen mixed with smoke and ash as the hold around my neck disappears. Choking, I barely hear Luthor's words as he speaks.

"Finally!" He cries out with a chuckle. "We're on the same page. I win... You lose." Lifting his hand into the air, I am able to catch the sight of a sharp object clenched within his fist before he aims it at me and hurtles it straight at me. Instinctively I raise my forearms, ready to block the blow, yet the familiar sound of metal on metal never comes. Instead there is nothing but a sharp whistle as it flies through the air and over my head. My gaze widens as I comprehend the existence of another person at my back, and Luthor's intent. Before I have enough time to whirl around, a sharp pain explodes along the left side of back, close to my shoulder blade and into my still beating heart. I freeze in shock and pain as my body cries out in confusion. It is immense and heart wrenching, I feel as if I have no control over my limbs as they begin to tremble. A numb feeling begins to grow throughout my fingertips and toes, spreading from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Clutching my hands over my heart, I fall to the ground, blood smearing everything as it pumps through yet another wound upon my body. My head crashes against the concrete floor, but I feel no pain. A deep feeling of sleep washes over me and the last thing I see is the sight of the black controller lying uselessly on the ground.

Then… there is nothing.

_**I do believe in the light**_

_**Raise your hands into the sky**_

_**The fight is done, the war is won**_

_**Lift your hands toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun**_

_**Toward the sun**_

_**The war is won**_

**Batman's POV:**

Black hair whipping in the wind...

Her bracelets flashing through the air…

Her lips tightened in a determined line…

Her laugh…

Her smile…

Her warmth...

The images and memories rush through my head, until one... by one... they fade into darkness, and then there is nothing. Nothing but the sight of her falling, of her head slamming unto the ground... her bloody hand lying lifeless by her side.

Hope beyond hope has me willing for her to be alright.

She doesn't get up.

Time seems to slow down.

Numbness consumes my body.

No.

Not really numbness.

Something foreign.

Something I have not felt in many years fills my very being.

Panic.

"_No. Please no."_ I plead over and over in my head. I rush forward and collapse to my knees next to her body.

Slowly I check for a pulse. Grief and anger burns within me as I feel nothing.

Blood soaks my gloves as I clench them into fists. "_Her_" blood, all I can see is red. So red and... Slippery. Such a bright, bright red.

It smears itself on my chest as I hold her body close. It runs freely onto the pavement, ultimately staining it. Anger eats at my very core, threatening to tear me to shreds. She has died not more than four minutes ago and I wasn't there to help her. I should have at least stayed by her side, yet she insisted otherwise. I was a fool to pretend that all would end well. This was _not _the happy ending she deserved and it is all be because of _him_. Lex Luthor.

A soft chuckle emits from behind me. I hate it when villains chuckle. It only reminds me of the retched Joker. Of the pain and suffering they inflict upon those before them, just because they want to for the fun of it. Snapping my head around, I leap to my feet and stalk toward him. I am The Dark Knight. I am vengeance. I am also very, very angry.

For an instant I relish seeing the fear that shines in his eyes at my presence, but soon he masks it and instead opts for watching me amusingly.

"You will pay!" I snarl at him. He just narrows his eyes, before barking out a hideous laugh.

"You dare to threaten me? Lex Luthor. The man that has the greatest weapon in all of mankind?" He glares at me. "I could execute you right now if I wanted to." He adds with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I highly doubt that." I reply. His smirk instantly disappears and his eyes harden. My eyes flicker to that of Conner as he comes to a stand behind Luthor, right where I want him. Feeling more confident with having his puppet at his side, he continues with his banter.

"She was no Superman, but she substituted well enough for me. If she couldn't stop me, then what makes you think that you can?"

The leather of my gloves creak as I tighten them further. For once Luthor is correct, she was no Superman. No… she was better than that.

"You're wrong." I rasp out venomously. He just smirks at me, and I feel a second wave of anger course through me. "She did stop you. With this..." Now it is my turn to smirk at him. With these last words, I press the hidden button on my utility belt.

The night sky lights up with orange flames, radiating heat that can be felt even through my suit. Quickly I wrap myself tightly with my cape, ducking my head as a blast of hot air presses up against me. Conner is thrown back from the explosion, landing in a mangled heap on the ground as a set of green tinted flames burn him alongside his left body. Straightening from my crouched position I glance around for any sight of Luthor. There, on his knees, he struggles to try and stand. Disappointing. The explosion didn't kill him.

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**From the last to the first**_

Stalking up to him, I peer down at his damaged body in disgust. He may have not been dead, but he sure as well looked like it. The whole right side of his body is torn off, his arm barely hanging on by some thin strands of bloody flesh. It's surprising that he is even on his knees at this point. Lifting his head, my stomach churns at the sight of his face. By far, two-face would look better in comparison to him.

That's when he begins to chuckle. It is not a chuckle of a mad man such as the Joker. No. It is a chuckle of a man who has lost everything, yet chooses not to understand it. A man who still believes that he will prevail in the end.

"Lights out Luthor." I growl, before slamming my fist into the uncooked part of his face and knocking him out.

_**To the right, To the left**_

_**We will fight to the death!**_

_**To the edge of the earth**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world**_

_**It's a brave new world!**_

Police sirens blare in the background but I don't care. Of what use are they to me now? Everything has already happened, and there is nothing that they can do to fix it. There was nothing that they could do in the first place.

Slowly I walk to where her body lays. Broken, bruised, and yet, somehow still beautiful. Hoisting her limp body in my arms, I press the Comm. Link within my ear and contact the Watchtower.

"J'onn, two for transport. Now."

A blinding white light envelopes us and then we are both gone, leaving behind the remains of a brutal battle. I am used to this. I am the Batman, master of unexpected disappearing acts. I am a legend. I'm even considered to be a myth in some parts of the world, yet everyone knows that someday I'll be back. Whether from the shadows or in the case of another crises, but...

She won't.

Knowing that is enough to break my heart.

_**A brave new world**_

_**The war is won**_

_**The war is won**_

_**A brave new world.**_

* * *

**Soooo, whatcha think guys? I hope I didn't end this badly. I know that Wonder Woman passing is tragic (Sniffles) but I hope that you thought that it was interesting. Let me know alright? Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I was so happy with the amount of reviews that I got, that I decided to update this fanfic as soon as I could finish typing up this chapter. Instead of the usual well deserved thanks that I am going to give, I have decided to also respond to each of you guys who have reviewed individually. So here I go. :)**

**Guest:**** Thank you so much for reviewing this last chapter and previous ones! I agree with you a hundred percent! If those guys could have a relationship then what makes it impossible for one of our favorite pairings to have one to? About this being the end. Well we'll see soon enough. ;)**

**Luana Lu:**** Hahah, thanks sooo much for all your reviews. I enjoyed reading them and hearing from you. There is debate on whether or not Conner is actually Clark's son, or younger brother. But for this fic I choose for everyone to view Conner as being Superman's son. No, Conner is not from the last Superman movie, he is a hybrid clone that was created to replace Superman by Project Cadmus. So I basically used the Conner from the Young Justice Series in the beginning to play in this here story. Superman left earth in search of Krypton as was said in his latest movie. Anyways thanks for everything and I hope I answered your questions.**

**John:**** I know! So sad. :( Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad to hear from you again! Thanks a ton for sticking with the story. :)**

**Koko:**** Hi there! Thanks again for reviewing this story; it's always nice to hear from you. :D Thanks for the compliments and I'm gad that you seem to have enjoyed reading this fanfic. Alternate ending? Hmmm? I think it's a great idea! I will let you (and everyone else) know once I have started it. (It will be a separate story of course.) I have a little twist in mind for this. But if you would like to read anything else that sort of ties in with this story, I will also be creating another story that is a sequel that takes place two years after Diana's death. Let me know whatcha think.**

**LowDesert:**** Thanks for reviewing. And although I know it's sad, I'm glad that you thought so or else I would have not accomplished what I was trying to do. Thanks again! :)**

**mbembet:**** The last chapter is here and I want to thank you for sticking with this story. Yes! There will be a little sequel, unfortunately not with Diana. :( It will be a different story altogether that will tie in with this one and then I am thinking of also making an alternative ending. So we'll just have to see what happens! :D**

**CA Alcantar:**** As always its splendid to read your reviews! Thanks a ton! Your suggestion is a great one and I plan on making a little sequel that goes over what has happened two years after Wonder Woman's passing. Originally I hadn't thought of dwelling on Conner as much, but for you I will add him in there! Plus as a bonus there will be an alternative ending for anyone who wants to read it. Until next time!**

**Ni Castle:**** Hahaha I know what you mean and here I am with the last chapter. A million thanks go to you for reviewing and even questioning things within this story. I'm glad that you have stuck with this story and I enjoy reading your reviews every time. Thanks for the compliment on my trailer, and that song is just awesome isn't it?!**

**broken-trinkets: Thanks a million for reviewing. Let me just say this. Your stories are awesome! :D Liked them and I was glad when I found out you reviewed. Its great to know what you think and see how you viewed the story. Sorry that it was confusing in the beginning, I figured that it would be, but I'm glad that some things cleared for you as you read further. Yes, Supes very unsupermanish in this situation but I kinda had to make him so, in order for these series of events to be even remotely possible. I used the motivation of there possibly being pieces of Krypton floating around in space as Clark's "reason" for leaving but I also added some other things in there for him going. Your compliments are much appreciated, so thank you for that also. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone, and if I did I am sorry. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy this last installment of A World** **Without Wonder Woman? Adios!**

* * *

"Wondys gone!" The Flash cries out.

"No, no, no, you have got to be joking. Come on Bats now's not a good time to suddenly gain a sense of humor." He rips of his cowl, exposing the mess of red hair atop his head, and two green eyes, which are void of any humor or mischief at the moment. From the top of his brow all the way down the length of his jaw, a scattering of bright red tissue scars his face. This is the after affects of the immense burning he had endured.

"Be serious. I like it when you're serious." He pleads.

Suddenly, he whips his head around to stare at J'onn, desperate, and breathing hard. The glowing orange eyes of the Martian Manhunter are the only indication of him telepathically communicating with Wally. The Martians eyes return to their normal hue, and the Speedster's features ashen with grief, before he finally collapses in his chair.

"No, no, no, not Di." He mutters under his breath, while tugging at his hair with his hands, before placing them on the table. Blankly he stares at them as he processes this new turn of events.

Shayera softened by her sense of upcoming motherhood breaks down crying, though she tries to maintain a dignified exposure. John runs his fingers over her hair soothingly, calming her and whispering things to her. His own face is strict with pain over the loss of his fallen comrade and friend.

The Dark Knight stands unmoving in the shadows of a corner, as his team grieves over the loss of their best friend, teammate and leader. She had taken the mantel of leading the Justice League after Superman had left three years ago. She was the first of them to get over the initial shock of his abrupt departure, and to get things working again. She even had shouldered the responsibilities of Metropolis and Conner. Something that the man clad in red and blue should have dealt with instead.

He can feel the slight probing sensation in his mind as the telepath in the room tries to mentally communicate with him.

_"Are you alright my friend?"_ He asks. Bruce's eyes snap to "his" chair. Diana couldn't bear to throw it out, claiming that they would someday have to replace him. He never bothered her about it, despite the fact that the League had never openly debated on other possible candidates.

_"He should have been here."_ He replies back darkly. He can feel it as the alien mentally sighs.

_"Yes he should have, but what is done is done, and we can't change that no matter how great the want."_

_"No!"_ He roars in his head. _"It could all have been prevented. I... I should have done something... anything... She should still be here. They... We need her."_ He can sense that the Martian wants to reply, but before he can Bruce blocks him out. Right now he needs to be on his own. His lips press into a thin line as his eyes rove over the first, front three seats.

The Trinity. That is what earth had called them in the beginning. Perhaps it was true then, but the title had crashed and burned down with Superman. The Trinity was no longer, and now with her death, there was no chance of it ever coming back again.

She in turn had become the glue that held the remaining founding members together. For a time after his absence everything had grown to a halt. Uncertainties and insecurities rose from within the League. Everyone had come to rely on the Big Blue for various things after a while. He was seen as a natural born leader. He was the voice of all the heroes out there being bashed on by multiple power hungry governments and organizations. He was always just "there" and people thought that they could always count on him, especially Diana.

With his absence everything was doomed to fall apart... Or so it seemed.

After hearing the news, he himself had left the League. He had begun to once again seclude himself within Gotham City, believing that the League would only crumble. He was wrong. It crashed and burned. A war had broke out all over the world. Villains rose up, knowing that the league was weak. They attacked and hundreds were killed. Everyone believed that this would be the final straw in disassembling the league. Yet, despite all those occurrences, a week later, a determined Amazon materialized within the dank confines of the cave. She threatened that if he did not come back, then she would have no choice but to destroy the beloved Batmobile. Even after all the hardships, she was determined to pull the League together again. He of course had no other choice but to begrudgingly agree. Not even he could defy the newly proclaimed Queen of the Amazons.

She was the one person who was able to get the Justice League running smoothly again. People once more felt secure in their place within the group and felt reassured that the League was not going to disband as they had so internally feared. It wasn't long before she was nominated as the leader, yet somewhere along the way she had managed to drag him up there with her. She never once abused her power and equally respected everyone within the League. Having been a Warrior, Princess and Ambassador for her people, she handled her new found responsibilities extremely well.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he takes one last long look around the room before pulling his cape tightly around his shoulders. The black material is stiff from the dried blood, yet for some reason he can't find it within himself to be bothered by it.

He takes one step forward, then another...

By the time he has taken five steps, the large screen in the Monitor Womb flickers on automatically. Pausing, he whips his head around and peers up at the screen cautiously, along with the rest of the founders. His eyes widen in surprise as _her_ face fills the monitor. Brushing a tendril back from her forehead, she leans slightly forward, then speaks.

"Dearest League members. If you are seeing this than that most likely means that I have passed on. I just hope that I have not failed in my mission. I made this video as a last goodbye to my closest friends, since I know there is a possibility that I may not come back." She breathes in deeply and looks at her hands before returning to the screen. Her eyes are filled with a deep sadness. Soaking in her appearance he takes note of her slightly tinted red palms. It is not long before he registers that she had taken this only after helping in the Medic bay.

"Shayera. One of my truest sisters in battle. I thank you for the many times you were there for me. You had a way of putting me in my place when the need arose, whether you knew it or not." She smiles with tears in her eyes. "Thank you and I hope that you will live a wonderful life with your husband and coming baby boy. I know in my heart that you will make a great mother. I'm sorry that I won't be there for the birth as I had promised, but don't doubt that I will be near. I can't help but ask you for one important favor. Please, let my sisters know of what has happened and tell them that I love them all. Tell them to not worry for they will remain safe and protected." John hugs his wife close to his side as tears silently roll down her cheeks.

"John." Diana's face is somewhat stern and the Green Lantern immediately jerks his head towards the screen. "You take good care of her, or by Hera, I will raise myself from the dead and put you in your place. Then you will truly understand what it means to cross an Amazon." He smiles at her and inclines his head forward in agreement, promising in his heart to do as she has commanded.

Diana's expression immediately softens. "I realize that in the beginning we may have had our disagreements." He smirks at that. "But I want you to know that I respect you as a friend and a teammate dearly. I only wish the best for you and your family. Take care."

Suddenly her face breaks into a full out smile. It is not a shinning smile. No. Those days had long passed, but this smile is as close to brilliant as it has ever gotten. Some would say that she had been broken and damaged within. Others just thought little of it. But the ones who had been there in the very beginning knew that something had truly changed within her. True she chuckled here and there, smiled at certain moments even, it wasn't as if she never expressed any form of some happiness but it never was the_ same _as it was before. The image of her like this is perfect for all of the grieving and tired Leaguers. To see their comrade and friend smiling is the best way to remember her in her last days.

"Wally." The word is said with amusement and affection. "You're like the little brother I never had." Wally grins back at the screen, forgetting for a moment that it is only a recorded video message and not actually her.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most annoying and pesky man I had ever met but after getting to know you better, my opinion of you changed. Sure you can get on anyone's nerves but you also helped to introduce me to man's world and most importantly, iced mocha's." She shakes her head with a wan grin. "Thank you for everything and for being there to cheer me up at times, for when I just felt... Alone. And I just got to say Wally. Do it. Use that Flash charm of yours and go for the girl that you're always taking about. Be happy."

John peers at Wally closely.

"Are you crying man?" He asks lowly. Everyone turns to look at him.

"No! I just got something in my eye." Wally protests defensively before blurring into nothingness and reappearing with a tissue box. Glancing at it in hands, he takes a one look at Shayera before handing her some, to which she takes gratefully.

"J'onn." Her voice grabs the attention of all those in the room once again. "What do I say to you that you already don't know?" She smirks, causing everyone else to subconsciously grin back at the screen in return. She tilts her head to the side and takes on a look of utter seriousness.

"You my friend, are like a Father to me." Pausing, she lets out a breath. "No. In a way you are more than that. You seem to always know what I am thinking or feeling." She chuckles. "No surprise there huh? And I'm not saying this just because you are a telepath; despite that, you have an uncanny knack for reading anyone you come across and just _knowing_. Knowing when something is just going wrong. I want to say thank you for everything you've done and for having everyone's back. If anything, be happy J'onn. If everyone else in this room deserves it then you as sure as well do to."

Her eyes immediately are drawn to a dark corner located at the left side of the room. It's no surprise to whom she is searching for.

"Bruce." She leans back into the chair and stares coolly through the screen. Crossing her arms over her chest, she mutters under her breath. "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce... What do I say to the Dark Knight of Gotham?" Surprisingly she gets out of her chair and begins to pace around the small area in front of the web cam. She stops and looks back at them.

"Sorry guys, but you're going to have to leave now. Please." If anyone is surprised by her request they don't show it. Instead they respectively begin to file out of the room one after the other.

"Wally, no eavesdropping." She warns sternly, already knowing that the Flash is bursting with curiosity on the inside. Wally glances back at her somberly before slowly saluting in agreement and backing away. The swish of automatic doors closing is the last sound to be heard of the four members.

Diana sits down on the chair once again while simultaneously rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Bruce." The one word is simple, yet coming from her lips it seems to hold so much more meaning.

"There's much to say yet knowing you, you'll only hear about half of it." She shakes her head sadly and Bruce's heart clenches at seeing her so uncertain. She looks up and almost seemingly stares him dead in the eye. Bruce stiffens at the very intensity of her gaze. Her bright blue irises shine with love, pain, understanding and grief.

"It probably doesn't matter right now to you Bruce, but before I leave I have to say something. I can't die knowing that I never had the guts to tell you, even if I know that it won't make a difference." He knows where this is going. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he forces himself to listen to her as she speaks. He may not have been able to come through for her on other occasions but this… He will endure this, no matter how much it will cause him pain. Pain and grief. All really at his own fault. She wasn't the one to push him away, refuse any part of him or even shun the emotions that were so clearly there. No. It was he who did that. Now look at where that had gotten him. He had lost the only person who truly understood him, but the worst part is knowing that he can never utter those three precious words to her, face to face. Even when she was so close to death he could not do it. Not even for her, and that tears him apart.

"I love you." The words beat against him. His heart clenches painfully within his chest and his knees buckle. His body shakes with unshed tears. It was his entire fault. His fault that they didn't have a chance at a real relationship. He had hurt her in the beginning, driving her away, which in the end only caused her more pain. All because of his own insecurities and self-doubt. She saw something in him that he couldn't. He didn't trust himself enough to allow her in. That was a grave mistake on his part.

Sobs from the screen mingle with his own. He can't help himself. He can't keep a lid on the emotional turmoil boiling within himself. Only she could bring him to his knees like this. Push him to the edge. Bowing his body forward, he rests his cowled forehead against the cool floor. The feeling of pain is fresh and intense. He feels as if though a piece of his heart has been ripped out. Clenching his right hand tightly, he slams it down on the ground, growling out in anguish. It is the sound of a wild animal who has been caught in a steel trap, the metal claws biting into his flesh, the pain a burning reminder of what has been lost.

What she says next only brings on a fresh wave of conflicting feelings.

"I have loved you since that night in Paris. You must know that Bruce. Your courage and strength drew me to you, intrigued me from the beginning and I valued our relationship dearly. The Knight in dark armor, you are a worthy warrior and know that you will forever have a part-" She chokes on her words slightly. "Of my heart."

He lifts his head and drinks in the sight of her, teary eyed yet smiling. No anger or pain is revealed from her confession but instead a shining joy radiates from her. A true joy. Lifting her fingers to the screen, she rubs it affectionately and he can feel the ghost of her fingers run along his jaw line.

"At least try and be happy Bruce. If not for yourself than for me." She closes her eyes briefly before snapping them open again. "Goodbye my Dark Knight." And with that the screen goes black.

* * *

The day is bright and beautiful, such a contrast to the emotional turmoil the public is experiencing as they watch the gracefully adorned casket make its journey through the street. The wind, winds its way through the thick crowd of people gathered around the area. It tugs at the endless sea of black cloth, desperate to end this time of mourning. Not a single bird sings a melody. Instead, they perch along the roofs of the buildings, watching as a trail of people make their way to the Themysciran Embassy.

A murmur of astonished whispers ripples through the vast expanse of onlookers as they take in the sight of the Legendary Batman, who so happens to be leading the funeral session. He, who is the prowler of night, is actually visually present during the time of day. Surely, she was something incredible for him to dare do such an act in honor of her. Behind him four men- The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Green Arrow- dutifully carry the casket through the street, along with Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Black Canary and Wonder Girl who nobly march onward beside them. Gold brass handles shine in the light, along with a beautifully hand crafted wreath which has been gracefully draped across the long casket. Two gold "W" symbols are etched along the front and back end of the coffin, creating the initials of the great hero.

The line of people who have come to pay their respects is seemingly endless. Ambassadors, Presidents, Diplomats, and even Royalty from all over the world have respectfully taken up the task of trailing closely at the back of the moving parade. Today is the day that the world will say their last goodbyes to the Wonder of their world. The amazing Amazon, graced with beauty, and blessed with the strength of a thousand men, will now be reunited with Mother Earth.

Finally they all have reached their intended destination. Gently, the same male members who had carried the casket, lower the wooden box down into the freshly dug hole. Words are said, and memories are recalled to mind, as the process of the funeral takes place. Great speeches are given, telling of her beauty, bravery, determination and compassion, of her mission in life and all that she had managed to accomplish. The women weep, the children cry, and all the while the men put on a brave face while holding their families close. This is a sad day indeed. Even the sun has decided to hide away, ashamed to be out during such a time of loss and grief. One by one a pink rose is placed tenderly atop the cherry wood casket as each person trails on by.

The Batman slowly slips away, once again returning to the comfort of the shadows. He watches on as a multitude of people pass by the casket. It always amazes him to see the great amount of love and respect these people hold for her. She had a way with people, she always knew what to say or do when it came to communicating with others. Despite her being a super powered Meta, she always managed to reserve time to walk and talk among the public. She enjoyed those instances when she was able to be herself. Never fully Wonder Woman, nor was she hidden away as Diana Prince. True at first she was constantly hounded by people, but after a while she began to use that to her advantage in order to get to know everyone better.

One by one they leave, until there is no one left but him. In the darkness of night he emerges and steps to where she has now been finally buried. Staring down at the two candles burning endlessly in the moonlight, he waits and listens. The breeze caresses his cheeks lightly before violently swirling around his body and snapping his cape wide open. It fans out in the shape of wings before softly landing back around his shoulders. He smiles in understanding. A smile that has only ever been reserved for her and no one else. It is time for him to say his farewells and move onward. Kneeling down, he places a blood red rose on the ground. "Goodbye my Princess." With those final words he turns and finally walks away, melting into the night once more.

* * *

**Alas this part of the story has come to an end. If you didn't know already, I plan on making a little sequel, so be on the look out for that. After I'm done with that I will most likely write an alternate ending for this story by request of some reviewers.**

**Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Just another quick little fact I want to throw out here for all you wonderful readers.**

**The pink roses symbolizes appreciation or better yet a "Thank You." I thought this was appropriate for the situation since everyone has come to pay their respects and as you all probably know, a red rose represents love, beauty, courage, respect, and passion. I really believed that fit well for Batman. So what do you think? Good choice or could I have done better? Any other rose colors that you think could have done well also?**

**As always thanks for everyone's support, I really appreciate it. Thanks and I love hearing from you. :)**

* * *

**Hi again! I thought that it would be easier to announce my official posting of the sequel on here instead of sending everyone a message and potentially missing someone. :) That way readers who don't have an account could get this message also.**

**It's title is Big Blue, Dead Wonder, Dark Knight. Enjoy the first chapter that is now up! :D**

**-Tigress2929.**


End file.
